While I'm Falling Asleep
by oyasumikoneko666
Summary: Look what dreams and rain can bring with them....It's a ZADR this time....not an Xrated one, but not so fluffy either...of course, I don't own a thing, credit goes to Jhonen Vasquez...


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was happening again, he was thinking of that…that…ALIEN!! Again!! The skinny little son of professor Membrane had begun to notice that, lately, as his mind begun to give into the unconsciousness of sleep every night, his mind deliberately floated towards memories and thoughts of a certain greenish Irken invader, the same happened every night, he couldn't control it and the 'intensity' of the dreams that came after was elevating, and of course, they were always so real that he always woke up so suddenly, so frustrated and craving…

Dib wasn't exactly aware of whatever was the reason behind what was distorting his mind in that hideous way, so, as if his strange alter-egos had felt his confusion, they provided him with an experimental explanation: Dib had a crush on Zim…he didn't quite know if it was because of the ungodly hour, since it always got this thoughts before he fell asleep so it was about 4 am, or because of the facts being exceedingly and obscenely obvious, but he couldn't help but to agree with the voices in his head...

However, he wondered, why Zim?? Why Zim of all people?? He was an alien, not to mention he wanted to exterminate the whole human race, sure, Dib also hated humans, as the years passed by he'd actually come to loath them, but he was supposed to hate, or at least dislike Zim even a little, wasn't he?? WASN'T HE!?!? And it was then when it hit him…he had a crush on Zim for the same reason he was supposed to hate him: because he wasn't human.

It didn't come as a revelation or any other sublime and elevated thing as sometimes the rest of the petty authors state that those things happen, it just came as any other weird thought inside Dib's enormous head, if a bit more surprising, but that was all…

The next day, something rather interesting happened, Dib was walking home alone, his father had decided to take his schizoid daughter to his lab in downtown with him for a whole week, Dib was still wondering why, and why he hadn't taken him along too…he really couldn't classify that as father-daughter quality time, and it was in that very same moment that an idea hit the revolting insides of his obscenely big head, he was not walking home, apparently his wacky subconscious had instinctively commanded his feet to take the rest of his person to Zim's house, when he reached the fence's entrance, Gir was tied to the tree, apparently Zim's germ paranoia was taking over again, Gir greeted him:

"Hi!!!! Squirrel-man!!!!!"

Dib began to scream like the stupid human he was and ran home for his life…inside of his underground lab, Zim thought he'd heard Dib's voice, it made his antennae twitch…he laughed, AND OH HOW HE LAUGHED!!! Before returning to his current experiment…launching rubber-piggies into neighbouring black holes…maybe he'd be able to find the room with a moose again…

Dib was panting when he got home…he went to his room and collapsed on top of his bed, he wasn't tired, Zim's house wasn't that far away from his own, maybe it was only the horrendous impression of knowing that strange forces were trying to dominate his otherwise demented psyche…the entrance door opened and then closed again, Dib walked down half of the stairs before he saw Gaz sitting on the couch and playing with her GS2, he jumped from the stairs and landed next to her:

"What are you doing here, Gaz?? Shouldn't you be with dad in his lab!?"

"Dad's lab exploded AGAIN, DIB…didn't you hear?? The shockwave went all around the planet…stupid…"

"OH…"

Mysterious Mysteries was about to begin, so Dib turned on the TV:

"Dib…go watch your hideously stupid program somewhere else…if possible in a torture chamber…"

"Shut up Gaz…"

--------- . ---------- . ----------- . --------- . ---------- . ----------- . ------------- . -------------- . -----

After Mysterious mysteries was over, Dib's mind was disturbed by a disgustingly superficial urge of which he'd never been a victim before: he will check his e-mail , up until that horrendous moment he didn't even remember he had an account, well, only when he had to contact the 'Swollen Eyeballs Network' and none of the other agents wanted to answer him in that moment, and that was somewhat rare…

He quickly opened his laptop, when he opened his inbox, he saw it was almost completely saturated with useless junk, mostly stupid advertisement…and then, at the very bottom of his abandoned and tortured inbox, there was a mail, the most recent, sent only some minutes ago…in fact.

The only real 'mail', and not only advertisement…however, why oh merciful God?? Why it had to be from Zim of all people in this distasteful world!? After that, he only assumed his karma didn't like him one tiny itty bit and opened the mail…how could he go from God to a karmic concept so fast he had no dreadful idea…one would think that it was because there was enough space for all the deities of at least that half of the globe to fit inside that insanely big head of his…but oh no, it's just his obsessive-compulsive tendency taking over, as it always seemed to be…

He opened the mail, finally, but much too tense for his liking, it was just a damn mail!! Even if it was from his cruellest enemy!!

He really needed to calm down…

He closed his eyes tightly, and some looooong minutes went by…

"C'mon Dib…you have to see what that mail has in it…you can't let Zim win!!"

With that, he finally dared to look at the screen…and it was just a simple, short sentence the only thing that greeted him there…it was somehow disappointing…or wasn't it???

'Won't you come over and play?? Dib-stink??'

Dib felt something begin to melt or burn inside his belly…it was a weird sensation…not uncomfortable…but before it got to his head (which apparently was its objective all along) he closed his eyes and shook his head…frowning and deleting the mail…

------------------------------------ . ----------------------------------------- . -------------------------------

The rest of the after-noon was uneventful, in fact, it was quite boring…Membrane wasn't at home, as it was only usual, and more with the lab exploding again…and Gaz was completely absorbed by her GS2, which was only normal too of course…so basically, Dib didn't do much either…IF that had been a normal day, he would've been planning another way or plan to get inside Zim's house and revealing his plans for Earth's destruction…but since he'd seen that mail he couldn't stop the damned sensation of weirdness that surrounded him…he'd always wanted to get inside Zim's house and sabotage it…but now he was 'invited' to come inside it…and he couldn't wrap his mind around such a warped idea…

That night…he didn't have any trouble to fall asleep…oh the dreams came, yessss, they surely came…but this time he couldn't complain…he didn't want to…

After a while…the dreams apparently were drained from him…his mind was blank…he knew he was asleep, but it was like being inside a huge white room and just standing there…he began to touch the walls, looking for a way out, a door, anything…but there wasn't anything…the walls were as flat as the floor…he stared for a moment…behind him…a door appeared, it was blue and it had a 'men' sign on it…he approached slowly and opened it, then the dark void inside it sucked him in…

When we woke up, he inhaled sharply, as if he'd been choking, he turned to look at the clock…it was only 3:15 am, he'd fallen asleep earlier, but he didn't expect so little time to have gone by…he sat and rubbed his eyes…grabbing his glasses and the blurry image of his room came into focus quickly…he went to the bathroom and washed his face…drinking some water too…

After he returned to his bedroom he sat on the chair in front of his computer and began to think about the mail again…as it seemed like he wasn't getting any sleep any time soon, he thought, why not oblige and go visit Zim? After all, the alien was asking for it…he didn't change into normal clothes, he only put on his boots and trench-coat…he didn't notice Gaz standing right behind him until she spoke…

"Where are you going?"

He didn't turn and began to walk down the stairs, Gaz following…

"Why do you care?"

"I'll tell dad…"

"He won't care either…go to sleep…"

"Whatever…"

Gaz left him alone and Dib closed the door behind him, he'd not noticed until then…that it was raining…he didn't mind getting all drenched, so he walked calmly to Zim's house…

----------------------------- . ------------------------------------ . ----------------------------- . ------------

When Dib was standing on the sidewalk right in front of Zim's house, he was shuddering, because of the cold water that dripped from him, since he was completely soaked, and because of something else…he walked up to the door and stood there, motionless, a twitching finger went to the doorbell and pressed it lightly and quickly…he heard Gir run insanely to the door and yank it open…

"HI!!!!!!! Squirrel-man!!!!!!!"

Gir waved at him and then pulled him inside, throwing him to the couch, slamming the door shut and jumping on top of Dib, grabbing his face with his little metallic hands and sticking his tongue out…

"What are you doing here so late, Squirrel-man!?!?"

Dib tried to get Gir off of him, obviously he couldn't so when he opened his mouth to answer, he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and Zim came into view a bit quickly…

"GIR!!!! Be quiet!!!! I can't concentra……….."

He trailed off when he saw the whole scene…his eyes widened (well, more) and he pointed a menacing finger towards Dib…

"YOU!!!!!!! Stinking human, what do you think you're doing here!!?!?!?!"

Dib wanted to answer, but with Gir's hands on his face it was a BIT difficult…

"GIR!! Let go of him…"

Gir hopped off and went happily to the kitchen, mumbling something about taquitos and waffles…Dib rubbed his face…having metallic hands clasped around your face so tightly isn't something nice…

"Ow…"

"NOW! Tell me what the hell are you doing inside my amazing base!!!"

Dib stared at Zim for a bit, then he turned away, slumping against the couch…

"C'mon Zim…I received your mail...don't play innocent…"

Zim was taken aback a bit…then his eyes narrowed and he smirked…getting closer to Dib…he couldn't tower over him…but being intimidatingly close was enough for him…and Dib was twitching a bit…maybe because of the feeling of wet clothes and clammy skin…it wasn't comfortable…but to Zim, it was HORRENDOUSLY amusing…

"Is that so?? And why were so you willing to oblige?? Dib-stain??"

Dib was twitching even more now…really, a lot more…

"It was the easiest way to get inside here…not that I couldn't do it by myself…but tell me, Zim…why inviting me??"

"Um…let's just say you're a perfect test subject…"

Zim sat idly in front of him on the floor, the spider-legs came out of his PAK, reducing to threads all of Dib's outer clothes and then something similar to a straightjacket wrapped itself tightly all around Dib, a needle, digging into his arm when he begun to struggle and injecting some sedatives into him…Zim then carried him down to his underground lab…

--------------------------------- . -------------------------------------- . ---------------------------------- .

When Dib 'woke up', he was lying on something that looked like a stretcher, his hands and legs were tied to it, he tried to lift his head, but it was difficult and only made him dizzy, so he closed his eyes and waited for the dizziness to wear off, he noticed he wasn't wet anymore, not even his hair, which was a little nice…if he'd been properly dressed and not only covered by underwear, he wasn't cold either, the room was quite warm in fact, then he heard what could only be Zim walking towards him, the footsteps stopped when the alien was standing right next to him, he turned to look at him…

"What are you going to do to me Zim?"

"Stuff…"

"Mm…"

Dib turned away again, looking at the opposite wall and then closed his eyes, he wondered that maybe if he could fall asleep, he would be able to withstand the horrible tests that, surely, Zim was planning for him and that he'd so deliberately referred to as 'stuff'…it actually startled him when a hand went to his left cheek and a serpentine tongue licked his ear…

"Ah! Zim! Wha..?"

Zim kissed his cheek…his claw-like fingers ran down Dib's neck, stopping near his clavicle…scratching the skin lightly, only to redden it a bit…but one of it went a bit far a opened the skin, the blood coming out slowly…Zim licked it…

"Aw…c'mon, accept it already Dib-human…you LUUUUUV Zim…"

Dib closed his eyes again…he sighed…

"I…guess I do…aw god…"

He didn't sound very happy, Zim wasn't pleased by that…he turned Dib's head to look at him, but the boy wouldn't open his eyes…so Zim only licked Dib's lips and then pressed his forehead against Dib's shoulder…

"C'mon!! It won't be so baaaaaad….after all, everyone LUUUUVS Zim…"

Noooote:

Soo, what do you think?? I wrote it late at night…if it's OOC or weird in any way, I suppose it's because of that…yeah…ah well, I kind of like how it turned out XD R&R!!


End file.
